


Moving on

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [62]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealous Mulder, diana fowley - Freeform, of course scully is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: After One Son Scully feels like it is time to move on.





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from txf-prompt-box: Mulder realises that Scully has started to date following One Son fallout. Can overhear a phone conversation/show up at her door, whatevs.

As the phone rang Scully forced herself not to hang up. If anyone were watching they would think she was perfectly fine but inside she was terrified. It has been nearly five years since she’d been on a date and even longer since she’d asked someone out.

“Hello,” Said the voice on the other line.

“Hi, Ramona? This is Dana from the- uh-“ Scully tried to find a good way to word ‘alien abduction support group’ but couldn’t. Luckily the woman on the other end understood and she let out a pleasant laugh.

“From the support group, yeah, how are you?” She asked and Scully felt relief. Ramona had given her this number a week ago. At the time she had put it away like she did all the other phone numbers from various people who asked her out. But two nights ago, after she’d dropped Mulder off Ramona had come to mind. It had taken two days to build up the courage to call but here she was doing it.

“I’m good, good.” Scully said and paced the floor, “I was wondering if that offer of dinner still stands?”

“Of course, it’s not every day I come across someone as beautiful and smart as you.”

Scully blushed deeply. This is exactly why Ramona had been the person who had come to mind rather than the ten other numbers in her drawer. Ramona complimented her at every turn but not in a fake useless way because Scully knew she was not the type to just say hollow things. They had known each other for a couple years and been hesitant friends for the last few months. The truth of the matter was that Scully felt like shit. Two nights ago Scully Mulder had randomly confessed to Scully that he’d gotten a blowjob from Diana.

It had come out in an argument about the woman’s sudden reappearance. Mulder had used it as a weapon and it had worked. The words cut through Scully’s heart. She could tell that he’d regretted saying it but the words were already out and it was too late. She ordered him out of the car, where they had been sitting in front of his building for ten minutes.

That was Friday. He’d called her multiple times since then until she finally unplugged her machine.

“God, you think too much of me.” Scully said nervously, “When are you available?”

“Anytime you are.”

“Well… Would tonight work? I know you work early in the morning but-“

“Tonight would be great. What time should I pick you up?”

Scully smiled, “6?”

“That sounds perfect. Wear something nice.”

She was surprised by the own small giggle that she let out, “You remember the way?”

“Yep. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Sounds good.”

After they hung up Scully stood nervously by the phone with a stupid smile on.

It had been a long time since she’d been interested in anybody besides Mulder.

As she prepared for the date she tried to convince herself that her going out was not to get ‘revenge’ on Mulder but to begin trying to have a life outside of him. However, a small part of her wanted to call him up and tell him that she was about to go on a date with a very attractive woman who had made her interest and intentions very well known.

She wondered what his reaction would be to it. They had never outright discussed dating before, it was a topic they avoided like the plague, but she knew Mulder assumed she wasn’t seeing anyone just like she had assumed the same of him.

Well, now they were both wrong.

At a quarter to six, there was a knock at the door and butterflies took up space in Scully’s stomach. She was early and Scully was not done with her makeup.

But it wasn’t Ramona at the door; it was Mulder.

Scully’s mood instantly soured.

“Mulder.” She said flatly.

Mulder’s eyes roamed over her body in a way that made warmth pool between her legs. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress that went just above the knee and showed just enough cleavage to give a show and still look classy. It hung to her body and Scully knew she looked good.

His distraction gave her time to examine him and see that he had probably not slept the last couple of days. His hair was a mess and he had the beginnings of a beard on his face.

When he realized how openly he’d been admiring her, his face grew red and he looked away.

“Hey Scully, you going out?” He said as if him showing up like this were normal.

Scully grew cold, “Yes, and she will be here in a few minutes so what do you want?”

Mulder visibly relaxed at ‘she’ and it irritated Scully.

Then, right at the worst moment, Ramona came up to the door. She eyed Mulder dubiously before looking at Scully in appreciation.

Ramona was a very attractive woman. She had dark, open eyes, high cheekbones, smooth umber skin, and dimples. Her face was curtained by shoulder-length dreads and a smile that made her look younger than her 40 years. She was tall and strong with a masculine style that sent a clear message to Mulder who stiffened.

She wore a well-tailored suit and the smile on her face made Scully’s face warm.

“Hi Dana, sorry I’m a bit early.” She carried a bouquet of lillys that she held out to Scully, which she took with a shy grin.

Mulder cleared his throat and Scully’s smile disappeared.

“Ramona, this is Mulder, my partner at the FBI.” Scully said reluctantly.

Ramona raised an eyebrow and offered him her hand.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” And indeed she had. Everyone in the small group of abductees knew who Scully was and had heard of Mulder from various sources including her. Ramona knew all about their work and it was one of the reasons she was one of the only people Scully would ever consider being serious with.

“I haven’t heard anything about you.” Mulder said with callous meaning.

Ramona, unfazed, understood the situation and turned to Scully, “I know I’m early but are you ready to go?”

“Nearly. How about you take a seat while I finish up with Mulder?” Scully let her in and Mulder didn’t miss the way Ramona brushed Scully’s arm with her fingers as she passed.

Thankfully, Mulder waited to speak until Scully took a step out of the door and shut it.

“Wow Scully, I didn’t realize Jerse messed you up so bad.” He said cruelly.

“I’ve been dating women since college, Mulder, grow the fuck up. What do you want?” She was not going to hear it from him tonight.

“Nothing, I wanted nothing. Have a good night.” He said and walked away as if he wanted her to stop him.

She didn’t. She watched him go and went back to her date, trying to ignore the longing in her gut.


End file.
